Artie - Brittany Beziehung
Die Artie - Brittany Beziehung, auch Bartie oder Artittany genannt, ist die romantische Beziehung zwischen Artie Abrams und Brittany Pierce. Überblick Artie und Brittany interessieren sich in der Staffel Eins nicht, weil Brittany denkt, dass Artie ein Roboter ist. Jedoch kann man sehen, dass die beiden oft Tanzpartner sind. Das erste Mal, als die beiden romantisch gelinkt waren, ist in Duette, aber Brittany benutzt Artie in dem Zeitpunkt um Santana eifersüchtig zu machen. Sie nimmt Artie seine Jungfräulichkeit. In Amor muss verrückt sein kommen die beiden offiziell zusammen. In Das jüngste Gerücht trennt sich Brittany von Artie, nachdem er sie "dumm" genannt hat, weil er der Meinung war, dass Santana sie manipuliert. Er versucht sie in Rivalen der Krone zurück zu gewinnen, scheitert aber. Seither sind sie gute Freunde. 'Staffel Eins' 'Angeregte Organismen' Artie sagt, dass es leicht sein wird die Sectionals zu gewinnen und Brittany stößt ihn an die Schulter. Artie will ihr ein High-Five geben, doch Brittany dreht sich um und gibt Santana eins, was Artie ziemlich peinlich ist. 'Spielverderberspiele' Die beiden performen zusammen mit den New Directions Keep Holding On. Brittany springt in Arties Richtung bei der Cheorografie. 'Furcht und Tadel' thumb|left|Proud MaryBrittany gibt Artie ein High-Five nach der Rollstuhlstunde. Bei dem Song Proud Mary legt sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. 'Alles steht auf dem Spiel' Bei der Performance der Haverbrook Gehörlosenschule zu Don't Stop Believin', schauen alle Mitglieder der New Directions zu. Brittany winkt ihnen zu und Artie legt ihre Hand wieder runter und meint kopfschüttelnd "nein". 'The Power of Madonna' Als Finn und Rachel miteinander über den vergangenen Abend sprechen, kann man im Hintergrund sehen wie Artie und Brittany miteinander herumalbern. 'Schlechter Ruf' Sie tanzen zusammen in der Bibiothek zu U Can't Touch This. 'Der Traum macht die Musik' In Arties Traumsequenz zu Safety Dance tanzen einige New Directions-Mitglieder mit, so auch Brittany. 'Triumph oder Trauer?' Brittany und Artie sind bei Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' Tanzpartner. 'Staffel Zwei' 'Das neue Toastament' Brittany legt ihre Hände bei der Performance von One of Us auf Arties Schulter. 'Duette' thumb|Brittany spricht Artie anWill möchte, dass alle vom Glee Club einen Duettpartner aussuchen. Brittany wählt hierbei Artie, weil Santana nicht ihre Partnerin bei der Aufgabe sein wollte und sie diese eifersüchtig machen will. Brittany fragt Artie, ob er für die Wochenaufgabe ihr Partner sein will und sagt, sie hätte Gefühle für ihn, obwohl sie früher immer dachte, er wäre ein Roboter und sie noch nie miteinander geredet haben. Als sie ihm anbietet seine Freundin zu werden, stimmt Artie schließlich zu. thumb|left|Die beiden schlafen miteinanderDie beiden üben in Brittanys Zimmer für ihr Duett, aber Artie bemerkt, dass er noch immer nicht über seine Ex-Freundin Tina hinweg ist. Daraufhin nimmt Brittany ihm aus seinem Rollstuhl und legt ihn auf ihr Bett, wo sie ihm seine Jungfräulichkeit nimmt. Am nächsten Tag erzählt Santana Artie, dass er Brittany nichts bedeutet, da sie mit fast jedem Jungen aus der Schule geschlafen hat und fragt einen zufällig vorbeikommenden Jungen, ob er Brittany kennt. Dieser erwidert er habe mit ihr geschlafen. Enttäuscht spricht Artie Brittany darauf an und macht mit ihr Schluss und will auch nicht mehr mit ihr das Duett singen, weil er glücklich war als er herausgefunden hat, dass er trotz seines Unfalls immer noch Sex haben kann, aber er wollte, dass es eine besondere Erfahrung wird. Brittany ist geschockt und traurig, da sie mit ihm das Date im Breadstix gewinnen wollte und dort die Spaghetti wie bei "Susi und Strolch" essen wollte. Als Artie sich entfernt, schaut sie ihm traurig nach. Am Ende der Episode sitzt Brittany allein im Breadstix und rollt mit ihrer Nase ein Fleischbällchen, ähnlich wie bei "Susi und Strolch". 'Ungeküsst' Artie wird klar, dass er doch noch Gefühle für Brittany hat und gemeinsam mit Puck lädt er diese und Santana auf ein Doppeldate ein. Nach dem Date lässt Puck Artie jedoch alleine und Brittany geht gemeinsam mit Santana zu diesem nachhause. [[Amor muss verrückt sein|'Amor muss verrückt sein']] thumb|Marry YouArtie und Brittany kommen offiziell zusammen, da Brittany bei der Versammlung der Mädchen ist, die einen Freund im Footballteam haben Tina fragt Brittany aus Neugier ob sie nun mit Artie zusammen ist, was Brittany bestätigt. Brittany sagt, dass sie es heiß von Artie findet, dass er Kurt im Umkleideraum verteidigt hat, indem er sich gegen Karofsky gestellt hat. Bei der Hochzeit von Burt und Carole fährt sie Artie in seinem Rollstuhl hinein, singt und tanzt mit ihm zu Wills Performance von Sway. 'Neue Welten' thumb|left|Artie gibt Brittany seinen "magischen" KammArtie findet Brittany alleine in einem Klassenzimmer vor. Sie ist verzweifelt, da sie unter Druck steht, weil sie denkt, dass wenn sie bei der Choreografie bei den Sectionals etwas falsch macht, die New Directions wegen ihr verlieren werden. Artie schenkt ihr darauf einen "Zauberkamm" und nimmt sie bei den Händen und sagt, dass sie auf jeden Fall gewinnen werden. Tina geht auf Artie zu, denn sie hat den komischen Verdacht, dass Mike mit Brittany fremd geht. Artie beginnt danach wirklich an diese Vermutung zu glauben und konfrontiert Brittany zweimal deswegen, doch die gibt im zweimal die selbe Antwort: "Nein sie hat nichts mit Mike"., sie wirkt dabei aber ziemlich abwesend und scheint sich immer so schnell wie möglich von Artie fernhalten zu wollen. thumb|KussVor den Sectionals fragt Artie Brittany, wann sie endlich ihren Seitensprung ihm gegenüber zugegeben will. Brittany entschuldigt sich bei ihm und will, dass er ihr verzeiht, aber Artie ist sauer. Aber als sich später herausstellt, dass Brittany dachte, Artie hätte mit dem Seitensprung einen Tanzschritt gemeint und sie ihm die ganze Woche aus dem Weg gegangen ist, weil sie seinen Zauberkamm verloren hat, ist Artie erleichtert und klärt sie auf, dass der Kamm keine magischen Kräfte hat und er ihn auf dem Boden gefunden und sowieso in den Müll werfen wollte. Die beiden küssen sich und Brittany sagt, dass wenn sie auf der Bühne tanzt, es nur für ihn tun wird. Nach den Sectionals geben die beiden sich ein High-Five. 'Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat' thumb|left|Brittany beobachtet glücklich Arties GehversucheBrittany und Artie sind gemeinsam an den Schließfächern und dort muss Artie feststellen, dass Brittany noch an den Weihnachtsmann glaubt. Er überzeugt die anderen New Directions dazu, Brittany nicht zu erzählen, dass der Weihnachtsmann nicht existiert. Als die New Directions in einem Kaufhaus einen Weihnachtsmann besuchen, wünscht Brittany sich von diesem, dass Artie wieder laufen kann und der Weihnachtsmann sagt, dass er dies erfüllen kann, doch Artie ist entsetzt, denn er weiß, dass Brittany enttäuscht sein wird, wenn er nicht laufen kann, weshalb er mit den anderen Jungs versucht Coach Beiste davon zu überzeugen sich als Weihnachtsmann zu verkleiden und Brittany zu sagen, dass der Weihnachtsmann ihren Wunsch nicht erfüllen kann. Beiste willigt schließlich ein und erzählt Brittany, als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet, dass sie ihr ihren Wunsch nicht erfüllen kann, sondern ihr nur Geduld schenken kann. Am nächsten Tag steht Brittany deprimiert an ihrem Schließfach und erzählt Artie, dass sie nicht mehr an den Weihnachtsmann glaubt, da er ihr nicht ihren Wunsch erfüllen kann. Da Will sieht, dass es Brittany nicht gut geht, entlässt er sie und Artie früher. Als die New Directions doch später in den Chorraum gehen, entdecken sie Brittany und Artie - die beiden haben bei Brittany zuhause unter dem Weihnachtsbaum elektronische Krücken gefunden, die es Artie ermöglichen für einige Zeit zu laufen. 'Liebeslied zum Leid' thumb|P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)Artie singt sein Lieblingslied P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) für Brittany zum Valentinstag und Mike tanzt dazu für Tina. Während der ganzen Episode kuscheln die zwei oft miteinander unf halten nach Silly Love Songs Händchen. 'Dicht ist Pflicht' Während Rachels Party sind beide betrunken und Brittany beginnt zu strippen. Artie ruft die ganze Zeit: "Das ist meine Freundin, ich liebe dich Baby!" und wirft Geld nach ihr. Als Brittany und Sam sich küssen müssen lacht Artie und sieht glücklich aus. Während Don't You Want Me machen die beiden aneinander rum. Nach Blame It (On The Alcohol) spielt Brittany mit Arties Haar. 'Sexy' thumb|left|Brittany glaubt, dass sie schwanger istBrittany erzählt Santana, dass sie wahrscheinlich schwanger ist. Sie will nicht, dass es Artie erfährt, aber nur wenig später hat Artie es schon gehört und ist entsetzt, da er denkt, er würde es nicht hinbekommen ein Kind aufzuziehen. Es stellt sich aber heraus, dass Brittany nicht wirklich schwanger von Artie ist, sondern es nur dachte, weil ein Storch ein Nest auf ihrem Kamin gebaut hat. Bevor Brittany und Santana miteinander rummachen sagt Brittany, dass sie dabei mit Artie immer über Gefühle redet und ihr dies gefällt. Als Santana Brittany ihre Gefühle gesteht, sagt Brittany, dass sie zwar auch Gefühle für sie hat, aber auch welche für Artie, den sie nicht verletzten will. Artie und Brittany treten beide dem Zölibat Club bei und schauen sich an, als Rachel über Liebe redet. 'Nacht der Vernachlässigten' Es wird gezeigt, dass die beiden Mitglieder von den Brainiacs sind, obwohl Artie, Tina und Mike Brittany mit Süßigkeiten bestochen haben, um Teil des Teams zu sein. 'Born This Way' Die beiden kuscheln oft miteinander. 'Das jüngste Gerücht' thumb|Die TrennungArtie will von Brittany wissen, was zwischen ihr und Santana läuft, aber Brittany erwidert, dass Santana sagt, dass wenn sie mit ihr rummacht es kein Betrügen ist. Daraufhin fragt Artie sie enttäuscht wie dumm sie eigentlich ist, weil sie nicht bemerkt, dass Santana sie nur manipuliert. Brittany ist traurig, da Artie er einzige ist, der sie noch nie als dumm bezeichnet hat und rennt weinend weg, da klar ist, dass die Beziehung der beiden soeben geendet hat. Nach der Trennung beginnt Artie Never Going Back Again zu singen, wobei er Brittany anschaut, die sich von Santana trösten lässt. 'Rivalen der Krone' thumb|left|Artie fragt Brittany, ob sie ihn auf den Ball begleitetArtie singt den Song Isn't She Lovely, um Brittany zum Abschlussball einzuladen. Ihr gefällt seine Aktion am Anfang nicht, doch sie fängt an während des Song ihn anzulächeln, doch sie lehnt ab ihn zu begleiten, weil sie ihm immer noch nicht verziehen hat, dass er sie dumm genannt hat, jedoch bleibt sie trotz allem freundlich zu ihm. Auf dem Abschlussball tanzen die zwei doch schließlich gemeinsam und machen zusammen ein Foto. 'New York!' thumb|My CupArtie singt gemeinsam mit Brittany My Cup, den Song, den sie geschrieben hat. Später sagt Brittany Santana, dass alle im Glee Club wie Familienmitglieder für sie sind und dass sie unbedingt dabei sein will, wenn Artie seine ersten Schritte macht, falls es irgendwann einmal möglich ist, dass er aus dem Rollstuhl kommt. Staffel Drei 'Love Side Story' Artie erzählt Rachel und Blaine gegenüber von seinem ersten Mal mit Brittany. Dabei erwähnt er, dass er es aufregend fand und sich wie ein Mann fühlte, obwohl Brittany mindestens viermal ihm beim falschen Namen genannt hat. 'Will will' Als Artie sich Hilfe bei Sue sucht, weil Becky ihm Nacktfotos geschickt hat, die er jedoch nicht will. Sue meint, dass Brittany ihm sicher während ihrer Beziehung auch solche Fotos geschickt hat und Artie gibt dies zu und sagt, dass diese einen anderen Wert für ihn hatten als die Fotos von Becky. 'And the winner is...' thumb|left|WangenkussBrittany verpasst Artie während Tongue Tied eine Sektdusche und küsst ihn gemeinsam mit Santana auf die Wange. 'Zukunft voraus' Gemeinsam mit Finn umarmt Brittany Artie. Staffel Vier 'Die neue und die alte Rachel' Brittany will, wie auch Blaine, Tina und Unique, die "neue Rachel", sozusagen der neue Glee Club Anführer, werden und Artie soll darüber entscheiden, wer diesen Titel bekommt. Brittany landet auf dem zweiten Rang. 'Britney 2.0' Gemeinsam mit Blaine singt Artie für Brittany Boys/Boyfriend damit sie sich besser fühlt. Während Gimme More sitzt sie kurz auf seinem Schoß. 'Wenn die Muse nicht küsst' thumb|Bei Brittanys WahlkampfBrittany fragt Artie, als sie sich bei der Schülersprecherwahl aufstellen lässt, ob er ihr Stellvertreter sein will. Artie stimmt zu und erwähnt ihre Beziehung miteinander, aber Brittany scheint sich nicht mehr erinnern zu können, dass sie einmal mit ihm zusammen war. Als Brittany vor ihrer Ansprache nervös ist, da sie Angst hat, dass sie etwas dummes sagt, muntert Artie sie auf, indem er sagt, dass sie nicht dumm, dafür aber sehr kreativ seie und dass ihr Gehirn in einer magischen anderen Dimension existiert, in der alles möglich ist. 'Tatsächlich … Glee' thumb|left|Feliz NavidadIn Arties Traumsequenz tanzen die beiden bei Feliz Navidad miteinander. 'Ladies First' Bei No Scrubs jubelt Brittany Artie mehr als den anderen Jungs zu. 'Die Diva in dir' Während Nutbush City Limits halten die beiden kurz Händchen. 'Eine lässt das Lieben' Die beiden albern bei Anything Could Happen miteinader herum. 'Dramen á la Hollywood' thumb|ShoutWährend Shout sitzt Brittany kurz auf Arties Schoß. 'Letzte Chancen mit Schuss' Die beiden umarmen sich, als SWAT das "Alles in Ordnung" Zeichen herausgibt. 'Vom Finden der Liebe' Brittany will unbedingt My Cup bei den Regionals als Solo singen und singt deshalb ein Teil des Songs zusammen mit Artie im Chorraum. In ihrer Abschiedsrede bezeichnet Brittany Artie als den "Jungen von nebenan, den sie entjungfert hat". Staffel Fünf 'Liebe, Liebe, Liebe' Kitty erwähnt Artie gegenüber seine Beziehung mit Brittany. 'Premiere' Im Vorspann wird erwähnt, dass die beiden zusammen waren. Staffel Sechs 'Homecoming' thumb|left|WiedersehenArtie und Brittany kommen nach Rachels Hilferuf zusammen mit den anderen Absolventen um ihr und Kurt dabei zu helfen, neue Mitglieder für den Glee Club anzuwerben. Bei ihrem ersten Wiedersehen in der Aula, setzt sich Brittany auf Arties Schoß und umarmt ihn. Die beiden singen bei Take On Me mit und performen dann mit Quinn und Santana Problem auf dem Footballfeld, um Cheerios zu rekrutieren. Anschließend sind sie dannbeim McKinley Homecoming-Lagerfeuer und singen mit den anderen Home. 'Was die Welt jetzt braucht' thumb|Wishin' and Hopin'Brittany engagiert Artie als ihren und Santanas Hochzeitsplaner und wird von ihm auch daran erinnert, dass sie mal miteinander gegangen sind. Anschließend fordert er sie auf, ihm Ideen für die Hochzeit zu sagen und sie zählt Dinge auf, die sie an Santana erinnern. Dabei erwähnt Brittany unter anderem "Himmel", worauf sie abdriftet und die beiden in einer Traumsequenz mit Blaine und Sam Wishin' and Hopin' singen. Später erklärt Artie zusammen mit den Absolventen, New Directions und Will Brittany und Santana was Familie ist und singen für sie What the World Needs Now. 'Verwandlung' Während Time After Time kann man ein Foto von Artie und Brittany auf dem Abschlussball in Rivalen der Krone an Rachels Wand sehen. 'Eine Hochzeit' Auf Blaines, Brittanys, Kurts und Santanas Hochzeitsempfang singt Artie Hey Ya!, während Brittany dazu tanzt. 'Träume werden wahr' Die beiden singen und tanzen zusammen mit dem Rest der New Directions und Erwachsenen zu I Lived mit. Songs 'Duette' *'My Cup' (New York) 'Zusammen gesungen in einer Gruppennummer' Staffel Zwei *'Time Warp' (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *'Marry You' (Amor muss verrückt sein) *'The Most Wonderful Day of the Year' (Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat) *'I Love New York/New York New York '(New York) *'Light Up The World' (New York) Staffel Drei *'Do They Know It's Christmas?' (Galaktische Weihnachten) Staffel Vier *'This Is The New Year' (Kalender Boys) Staffel Fünf *'Pompeii' (Das titellose Rachel Berry Projekt) Staffel Sechs *'Take On Me' (Homecoming) *'Problem '(Homecoming) *'Home' (Homecoming) *'Wishin' and Hopin'' (Was die Welt jetzt braucht) 'Mit dem Paar zusammenhängende Songs' Staffel Zwei *'Valerie' (Neue Welten) *'P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)' (Liebeslied zum Leid) *'Somebody to Love' (Das Comeback der Teufelin) *'Tik Tok' (Dicht ist Pflicht) *'Never Going Back Again' (Das jüngste Gerücht) *'Isn't She Lovely' (Rivalen der Krone) *'Dancing Queen' (Rivalen der Krone) Staffel Vier *'Boys/Boyfriend' (Britney 2.0) *'Celebrity Skin' (Wenn die Muse nicht küsst) *'Feliz Navidad' (Tatsächlich ... Glee) *'Shout' (Dramen á la Hollywood) *'Copacabana' (Heimliche Laster) Trivia *Brittany erinnert sich nicht mehr daran das Artie und sie mal zusammen waren. *Heather Morris und Kevin McHale sind beide Fans des Paares, jedoch ist Heather auch Brittana-Fan und Kevin Fan von allen Beziehungen, in denen Artie war. *Als der Cast zwischen Staffel Zwei und Drei Drehpause hatte gab Heather bekannt, dass Brittany in der ersten Folge der dritten Staffel Artie zurückerobern will, jedoch geschah dies nie. *Artie war bis Das jüngste Gerücht laut Brittany der Einzige an der McKinley, der sie noch nie als "dumm" bezeichnet hat. *Als Brittany Artie entjungfert hat, hat sie ihn viermal beim falschen Namen genannt. *In Sexy hängt in Brittanys Schließfach ein Zettel auf dem "Brittany Luvs Artie 4eva" steht. *Brittany sagte, dass sie es mag Arties Rollstuhl zu schieben und dass sie ihn am liebsten in einem Kinderwagen herumfahren würde. *Auf Rachels Party in Dicht ist Pflicht haben sie ihre T-Shirts getauscht. *Beide haben Solos gesungen, in denen es darum geht allein zu tanzen. Artie sang Dancing with Myself und Brittany Dancing On My Own. Kategorie:Beziehungen